1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly relates to target game amusement devices having a mobile firing unit adapted to fire projectiles at a target having a plurality of separate compartments open at the front to receive and contain the projectiles that are accurately aimed and fired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great many target games and similar amusement devices have been provided over the years and these devices include a wide variety of different types of targets and projectile firing devices for shooting at the target. A wide variety of guns, cannons, rockets and other trigger release mechanisms have been developed and a wide variety of different types of target structures and scoring devices have been provided to set forth different value scores, generally based on the difficulty of aiming and firing the projectiles to hit a selected target structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement apparatus and more particularly a target game device suitable for use by children and adults.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel target game device wherein the target structure includes a plurality of separate, projectile retaining compartments which are open at the front in order to receive and score accurately aimed and fired missiles or projectiles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a target game device including a mobile, manually manipulated firing device which includes a body and a firing head pivotally mounted on the body and biased to move an outer portion or nose to engage and fire a projectile towards the target when a trigger is released.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a target game device having a mobile firing device as described which resembles an animal such as a bull.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved target game device including a target structure and mobile firing unit of the character described and including means for returning misfired or misaimed projectiles back into a ready position wherein the projectiles may again be fired at the target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved target game device of the character described which is economical to produce, and fun to play with and which provides a competitive game requiring manual dexterity and skill to play.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved target game device which players may use in competition against one another with the object of achieving the highest score based on the accuracy of aiming and firing projectiles at a target.